Baccano! Manga Chapter 016
The title of Chapter 016 is "Day 2." Official Blurb Isaac and Miria bring the Martillos a rather dangerous present, Dallas's group decides to do one last thing before skipping town, and Szilard learns that the object of his search is right under his nose.Yen Press. Characters in order of Appearance * Keith Gandor * Berga Gandor * Luck Gandor * Isaac & Miria * Ennis * Firo Prochainezo * Maiza Avaro * Dallas Genoard, James, third companion * Szilard Quates Synopsis Having left Firo Prochainezo's party, Keith, Berga, and Luck Gandor return to Coraggioso and find the police investigating the deaths of Mike and other Gandor subordinates. As Keith stares at the men's corpses, Berga slams a table and swears revenge on the culprits. The day after Firo's party, Isaac & Miria sit flummoxed over the fact that their stolen crate contains two bottles of liquor rather than money. With no need for it, they decide to gift the bottles to the Martillo Family as thanks for the honey the family gave them at the party. Meanwhile, Ennis wanders the streets in vain for any sign of the couple's whereabouts, worried that Szilard Quates will be furious if she stays out much longer. A few seconds later, she spots Isaac and Miria entering a honey shop a little ways down the street, and takes up watch outside. Inside the Alveare speakeasy, Isaac and Miria cheerfully greet Firo and Maiza Avaro—both of whom are bemused at the couple's religious attire. They hand over the crate of what-might-be-liquor as thanks, and Firo pauses—the crate looks like the one Barnes had the day before. He and Maiza see Isaac and Miria out, and Ennis does a double take upon recognizing Maiza courtesy of Szilard's memories (and Firo from her own). Believing that Maiza may have set Isaac and Miria up, she takes off at a sprint to inform Szilard of Maiza's whereabouts. In a speakeasy elsewhere, Dallas Genoard, James, and their third companion discuss what to do about Szilard and the re-stolen crate no longer in their possession. Dallas opines that they cannot confess to the costumed couple's caper and that they should skip town instead—but, before they do, they go have their revenge on Firo. At Coraggioso, Berga throws a chair against a wall in a fit of rage. The chair splinters on impact. Luck, brushing one of the shards off of his shoulder, urges calm; when Berga splutters, Luck assures him that he is still angry—furious enough that he wants to twist the culprits' necks with his own hands. As such, he wants his two brothers to remain calm in his stead. For now, he and his brothers will have to spread the word about what has happened, starting with the Martillos. Arming themselves, they head for Alveare as one. Upon returning to the old men's hideout, Ennis tells Szilard of her Maiza sighting—saying nothing of spotting Isaac and Miria. Szilard order her to bring his car around, intending to devour Maiza himself. Ennis asks about the possibility of Maiza distributing the finished product to his companions—assuming he knows about Szilard's presence—but Szilard assures her that is impossible: Maiza loathes immortality more than anyone. With a spring in his step, Szilard encourages Ennis to take a gun and kill as many people as she likes before they enter the car. Thus armed, they, Dallas and company, and the three Gandor brothers all make their way to Alveare. References Category:Manga Chapters